


late night cuddles

by Marrs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endless fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a lot of cuddles, nothing but fluff, pure fluff, so much kagune cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrs/pseuds/Marrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is sleeping on the couch, his kagune are lazily curled around him, too. What’s more cuter though, is that Kaneki is hugging one of his little tails in a very tight hold, almost as if he’s cuddling his kagune. Kanekis eyes are shut tightly, and his mouth is forming a dumb smile and Hide can tell that he’s having a good dream.</p><p>It’s kind of.. cute.</p><p>-<br/>-</p><p>Or the one in which Hide catches Kaneki sleeping with his kagune out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> eh its canon divergent but it literally doesnt matter where it stops. all you need to know is that hide/kaneki are friends and they live together, and hide knows that kaneki is a ghoul.

 

Hide has seen the Kaneki’s kagune before.

 

Really, he has.

 

What Hide hasn’t done though, is _touch_ Kaneki's kagune (or anyone’s, really).

 

Hide wants to touch a kagune ( _Kaneki's_ kagune).

 

It wasn’t much of a desire before. It was more of a thing that he just wanted to _do_ , but he was never really sure whether if he could ask Kaneki or not. The kagune seemed like a very important part to Kaneki, so he just left his small desire to be without ever wanting to ask, and he had soon forgotten about the wish.

 

He had come home from a late nights work. “I’m home!” Hide would usually greet, and be met with no answer. Mainly because Kaneki was usually either asleep or outside doing his um, _ghoul_ stuff. Whatever ghouls do. Hide sometimes didn’t want to question it.

 

Today was a slightly different case though.

 

Because, yes- Kaneki was asleep like any other night, but what was different was that in front of Hide, lays a sleeping (open mouth, slightly drooling, softly snoring) Kaneki, kagune fully out.

 

Kaneki is sleeping on the couch, his kagune are lazily curled around him, too. What’s more cuter though, is that Kaneki is hugging one of his little tails in a very tight hold, almost as if he’s cuddling his kagune. Kanekis eyes are shut tightly, and his mouth is forming a dumb smile and Hide can tell that he’s is having a good dream.

 

It’s kind of.. cute. 

 

Which is _probably_ weird, he comments to himself, because kagune are supposed to be frightening and life-threatening. They’re meant to kill and destroy. They _definitely_ aren’t meant for your own cuddling devices and pillows.

 

Kaneki obviously likes to annihilate the idea that they are terrifying murder weapons without even knowing he is doing so.

 

Hide vaguely wonders if the kagune is warm.

 

He puts his bag down, and walks over to the couch where Kaneki is asleep (he quickly notes to himself to scold Kaneki later for sleeping on the couch when they have a perfectly viable bed to use) and sits down besides Kaneki where there is room on the couch, and his fingers lightly touch the kagune, very careful not to wake the ghoul boy up.

 

When Hide figures its safe to keep touching the kagune, he places his palm on it and feels that- _wow, it really is warm_. 

 

Kaneki stirs in his sleep, but doesn’t do anything more than change his position very slightly.

 

Hide considers moving Kaneki to his own bed, but Hide decides not to when he realizes that not only is he quite afraid of the kagune attacking him, he also takes into account the additional weight of the kagune and that already makes him frown.

 

Hide walks a few steps forward to walk into the solace of his own room, but is stopped when the warmth of something (which Hide takes a wild guess, in the span of less than a second, is Kanekis kagune) wraps around one of his legs and body and brings him toward the couch.

 

“Hide, stay,” grumbles Kaneki with a tired voice.

 

Hide doesn’t want to struggle against the tight kagune that wraps around his body (and he quite likes how warm it feels), so he stays next to Kaneki on the small couch, despite how uncomfortable the two of them must be taking up so much space, and shuts his eyes.

 

He can think about the absurdity of this situation in the morning.

 

*

 

Kaneki wakes up, the sunshine burns his eyes but he’s wide awake.

 

He knows he is sleeping on the couch, he remembers passing out quite easily when he got home. There is very little space on the couch, much less space than usual.

 

It is only then that Kaneki realizes that not _only_ is his kagune out, but Hide is sharing the couch with him and is _coiled very comfortably_ in his kagune. Kaneki blushes when he realizes the situation. He doesn’t really want to think, not really, not in the morning anyway.

 

He shuts his eyes and goes back to sleep. It’s probably just some weird dream.

 

*

 

“Morning sunshine!” Hide greets, the strong smell of coffee is filling their apartment up (really though, their apartment doesn’t ever smell like anything else) which wakes Kaneki up. “How was your sleep last night?”

 

Kaneki blinks his eyes open, remembering the odd dream that he had of Hide sleeping next to him on the couch and turning slightly red at the thought. He blinks and looks at Hide, “I slept well,” he says.

 

“That’s good. Don’t sleep on the couch again though, it’s unhealthy,” Hide says. “Next time, sleep on your bed. And why was your, um, tail things out? Do you always sleep with your tails like that? Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

 

Kaneki blushes. “Uh, Hide.. they’re called kagune. And um, no, not usually. I just passed out really easily last night. I guess I was just really tired.”

 

“Oh, okay. Ah, yeah, sorry for taking so much space with you on that tiny couch. Next time we sleep together can it not be on the couch? I probably would have fell off the couch if it weren’t for you kagune.” Hide says.

 

Kaneki nods. “Okay then,” he says without thinking.

 

It takes Kaneki approximately four seconds to realize that sharing a bed with Hide was in fact, _not_ a dream.

 

“Wait.. next time?” Kaneki asks (he would be lying if he says that his voice didn’t raise with hope at the thought of sharing a bed with Hide). He blushes hardly and hides his face behind his kagune.

 

“I mean.. if you want?”

 

Kaneki nods a bit too enthusiastically.

 

*

 

“Um, so.. uh, how do we do this?”

 

“I don’t know.. just sleep like how you usually do..” Hide says. “I’ll just, um, join you?”

 

Who knew sharing a bed could be so awkward. Kaneki gets in the bed and hides his face under the blanket. His face feels hot with blood from blushing way too much.

 

Hide shuffles into the bed with him, and then wraps his arms around Kanekis waist. Their legs are an entangled mess but Kaneki doesn’t really mind, he actually kind of likes it (although he would never admit it. 

 

“Goodnight, dumb ghoul.” Hide whispers into his hair.

 

Kaneki wants to retort back but is cut off when Hide whispers a last, “I have this gigantic stupid massive dumb huge freaking crush on you so it kind of freaks me out that we’re doing this and that you agreed to doing this.”

 

Kaneki’s insides twist and he bites the inside of his mouth.

 

“Is that.. so?” is everything Kaneki can muster up to say.

 

“Yep!” Hide says popping the P. “You can forget I said it if you want.”

 

Kaneki freaks out, he doesn’t really want to forget. “Ah, no, never. I, kind of.. um, like you too. A lot. What does this mean?” he asks.

 

“Um, that we’re.. boyfriends?”

 

Kaneki blushes.

 

He likes the sound of that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> disgustingly unbeta'd fic bc i'm a lazy ass. (´Д｀) this is my first fic for this fandom btw. so i hope you like it????  
> also happy birthday to my tiny son haise sasaki i know its kinda late and this isnt even relevant to haise but EH whatever he's a cutie and he should be loved 24/7


End file.
